


botw recipes

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: random guides and stuff [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Food, Guide, That's it, and u dont have to credit me, feel free to download, it's just a document of botw recepies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: just.... food. no story here tbh lol
Series: random guides and stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639195
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	botw recipes

**Meal** **Ingredients**

**Creamy Heart Soup**

  * Any radish
  * Hydromelon
  * Voltfruit
  * Fresh Milk



  
  


**Pumpkin Stew**

  * Fortified Pumpkin
  * Goat Butter
  * Fresh Milk
  * Tabantha Wheat



  
  


**Veggie Cream Soup**

  * Any carrot or pumpkin
  * Fresh Milk
  * Rock Salt



  
  


**Cream of Mushroom Soup**

  * Any mushroom
  * Any other vegetable, herb, or flower
  * Fresh Milk
  * Rock Salt



  
  


**Cream of Vegetable Soup**

  * Any herb, vegetable, or flower
  * [Fresh Milk](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fresh_Milk)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)



  
  


**Carrot Stew**

  * Any carrot
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Fresh Milk](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fresh_Milk)
  * [Tabantha Wheat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha_Wheat)



  
  


**Vegetable Risotto**

  * Any carrot or pumpkin
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)



  
  


**Mushroom Risotto**

  * Any mushroom
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)



  
  


**Curry Pilaf**

  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Goron Spice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goron_Spice)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Mushroom Rice Balls**

  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)
  * Any mushroom



  
  


**Veggie Rice Balls**

  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)
  * Any vegetable, herb, or flower



  
  


**Curry Rice**

  * Goron Spice
  * Hylian Rice



  
  


**Fried Egg and Rice**

  * Bird Egg
  * Hylian Rice



  
  


**Mushroom Omelet**

  * Any mushroom
  * Bird Egg
  * Goat Butter
  * Rock Salt



  
  


**Vegetable Omelet**

  * Any vegetable, herb, or flower
  * Bird Egg
  * Goat Butter
  * Rock Salt



  
  


**Vegetable Curry**

  * Any carrot or pumpkin
  * Goron Spice
  * Hylian Rice



  
  


**Fragrant Mushroom Sauté**

  * Any mushroom
  * Goron Spice



  
  


**Herb Sauté**

  * Any vegetable, herb, or flower
  * Goron Spice



  
  


**Salt-Grilled Greens**

  * Any vegetable, herb, or flower
  * Rock Salt



  
  


**Salt-Grilled Mushrooms**

  * Any mushroom
  * Rock salt



  
  


**Steamed Mushrooms**

  * Any vegetable, herb, or flower
  * Any mushroom



  
  


**Mushroom Skewer**

  * Any mushroom



  
  


**Copious Mushroom Skewers**

  * Any four different mushrooms



  
  


**Fried Wild Greens**

  * Any vegetable, flower, or herb combination



  
  


**Copious Fried Wild Greens**

  * Any four different herbs, vegetables, or flowers



  
  


**Omelet**

  * Bird Egg



  
  
  


**Meal**

**Ingredients**

  
  


**Clam Chowder**

  * [Hearty Blueshell Snail](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hearty_Blueshell_Snail)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Fresh Milk](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fresh_Milk)
  * [Tabantha Wheat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha_Wheat)



  
  


**Creamy Seafood Soup**

  * Any seafood
  * Any herb, vegetable, or flower
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)
  * [Fresh Milk](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fresh_Milk)



  
  


**Seafood Curry**

  * [Hearty Blueshell Snail](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hearty_Blueshell_Snail) or any Porgy
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)
  * [Goron Spice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goron_Spice)



  
  


**Salmon Risotto**

  * [Hearty Salmon](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hearty_Salmon)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)



  
  


**Crab Risotto**

  * Any crab
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)



  
  


**Seafood Fried Rice**

  * [Hearty Blueshell Snail](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hearty_Blueshell_Snail) or any Porgy
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Seafood Paella**

  * Any Porgy
  * [Hearty Blueshell Snail](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hearty_Blueshell_Snail)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Crab Omelet with Rice**

  * Any crab
  * [Bird Egg](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Bird_Egg)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Seafood Rice Balls**

  * Any fish
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Fish Pie**

  * Any seafood
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Tabantha Wheat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha_Wheat)



  
  


**Salmon Meuniere**

  * [Hearty Salmon](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hearty_Salmon)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Tabantha Wheat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha_Wheat)



  
  


**Porgy Meuniere**

  * Any Porgy
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Tabantha Wheat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha_Wheat)



  
  


**Seafood Meuniere**

  * Any seafood excluding[ Hearty Salmon](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hearty_Salmon) or Porgy
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Tabantha Wheat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha_Wheat)



  
  


**Glazed Seafood**

  * [Courser Bee Honey](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Courser_Bee_Honey)
  * Any seafood



  
  


**Crab Stir-Fry**

  * Any crab
  * [Goron Spice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goron_Spice)



  
  


**Salt-Grilled Crab**

  * Any crab
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)



  
  


**Salt-Grilled Fish**

  * Any fish
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)



  
  


**Copious Fish Skewers**

  * Any four different fish



  
  


**Spicy Peppered Seafood**

  * Any seafood
  * [Spicy Pepper](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Spicy_Pepper)



  
  


**Steamed Fish**

  * Any herb, vegetable, or flower
  * Any fish



  
  


**Fish and Mushroom Skewer**

  * Any fish
  * Any mushroom



  
  


**Seafood Skewer**

  * Any snail or crab



  
  


**Fish Skewer**

  * Any fish



  
  
  


**Meal**

**Ingredients**

  
  


**Gourmet Meat Stew**

  * Raw Gourmet Meat or Raw Whole Bird
  * Fresh Milk
  * Goat Butter
  * Tabantha Wheat



  
  


**Prime Meat Stew**

  * Raw Prime Meat or Raw Bird Thigh
  * [Fresh Milk](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fresh_Milk)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Tabantha Wheat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha_Wheat)



  
  


**Meat Stew**

  * [Raw Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Meat) or[ Raw Bird Drumstick](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Bird_Drumstick)
  * [Fresh Milk](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fresh_Milk)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Tabantha Wheat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha_Wheat)



  
  


**Creamy Meat Soup**

  * Any meat
  * Any herb, flower, or vegetable
  * [Fresh Milk](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fresh_Milk)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)



  
  


**Meat Curry**

  * [Raw Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Meat)
  * [Goron Spice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goron_Spice)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Prime Meat Curry**

  * [Raw Prime Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Prime_Meat)
  * [Goron Spice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goron_Spice)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Gourmet Meat Curry**

  * [Raw Gourmet Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Gourmet_Meat)
  * [Goron Spice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goron_Spice)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Poultry Curry**

  * [Raw Bird Drumstick](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Bird_Drumstick)
  * [Goron Spice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goron_Spice)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Prime Poultry Curry**

  * [Raw Bird Thigh](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Bird_Thigh)
  * [Goron Spice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goron_Spice)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Gourmet Poultry Curry**

  * [Raw Whole Bird](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Whole_Bird)
  * [Goron Spice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goron_Spice)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Meaty Rice Balls**

  * Any meat
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Meat-Stuffed Pumpkins**

  * Any meat
  * [Fortified Pumpkin](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fortified_Pumpkin)



  
  


**Meat Pie**

  * Any meat
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)
  * [Tabantha Wheat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha_Wheat)



  
  


**Poultry Pilaf**

  * [Raw Bird Drumstick](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Bird_Drumstick)
  * [Bird Egg](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Bird_Egg)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Prime Poultry Pilaf**

  * [Raw Bird Thigh](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Bird_Thigh)
  * [Bird Egg](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Bird_Egg)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Gourmet Poultry Pilaf**

  * [Raw Whole Bird](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Whole_Bird)
  * [Bird Egg](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Bird_Egg)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Meat and Rice Bowl**

  * [Raw Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Meat) or[ Raw Bird Drumstick](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Bird_Drumstick)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Prime Meat and Rice Bowl**

  * [Raw Prime Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Prime_Meat) or[ Raw Bird Thigh](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Bird_Thigh)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Gourmet Meat and Rice Bowl**

  * [Raw Gourmet Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Gourmet_Meat) or[ Raw Whole Bird](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Whole_Bird)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Glazed Meat**

  * Any meat
  * [Courser Bee Honey](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Courser_Bee_Honey)



  
  


**Spiced Meat Skewer**

  * [Raw Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Meat)
  * [Goron Spice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goron_Spice)



  
  


**Prime Spiced Meat Skewer**

  * [Raw Prime Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Prime_Meat)
  * [Goron Spice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goron_Spice)



  
  


**Gourmet Spiced Meat Skewer**

  * [Raw Gourmet Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Gourmet_Meat)
  * [Goron Spice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goron_Spice)



  
  


**Salt-Grilled Meat**

  * [Raw Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Meat) or[ Raw Bird Drumstick](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Bird_Drumstick)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)



  
  


**Salt-Grilled Prime Meat**

  * [Raw Prime Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Prime_Meat) or[ Raw Bird Thigh](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Bird_Thigh)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)



  
  


**Salt-Grilled Gourmet Meat**

  * [Raw Gourmet Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Gourmet_Meat) or[ Raw Whole Bird](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Whole_Bird)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)



  
  


**Copious Meat Skewers**

  * Any four different meats



  
  


**Pepper** [ **Steak**](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Steak)

  * Any meat
  * [Spicy Pepper](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Spicy_Pepper)



  
  


**Steamed Meat**

  * Any meat
  * Any vegetable, herb, or flower



  
  


**Meat and Mushroom Skewer**

  * Any meat
  * Any mushroom



  
  


**Meat Skewer**

  * Any meat



  
  
  


**Meal**

**Ingredients**

  
  


**Meat and Seafood Fry**

  * [Raw Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Meat) or[ Raw Bird Drumstick](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Bird_Drumstick)
  * Any seafood



  
  


**Prime Meat and Seafood Fry**

  * [Raw Bird Thigh](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Bird_Thigh) or[ Raw Prime Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Prime_Meat)
  * Any seafood



  
  


**Gourmet Meat and Seafood Fry**

  * [Raw Gourmet Meat](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Gourmet_Meat) or[ Raw Whole Bird](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Raw_Whole_Bird)
  * Any seafood



  
  


**Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry**

  * [Spicy Pepper](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Spicy_Pepper)
  * [Hyrule Bass](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hyrule_Bass)
  * Raw Meat



  
  
  


**Dessert** **Ingredients**

**Apple Pie**

  * [Apple](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Apple)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Cane Sugar](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Cane_Sugar)
  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat



  
  


**Pumpkin Pie**

  * [Fortified Pumpkin](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fortified_Pumpkin)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Cane Sugar](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Cane_Sugar)
  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat



  
  


**Fruit Pie**

  * Any fruit excluding [apple](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Apple) or pumpkin
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Cane Sugar](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Cane_Sugar)
  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat



  
  


**Fruitcake**

  * [Wildberry](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Wildberry) or[ Apple](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Apple)
  * Any other fruit
  * [Cane Sugar](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Cane_Sugar)
  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat



  
  


**Carrot Cake**

  * Any carrot
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Cane Sugar](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Cane_Sugar)
  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat



  
  


**Nutcake**

  * Any nut
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Cane Sugar](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Cane_Sugar)
  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat



  
  


**Plain Crepe**

  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat
  * [Fresh Milk](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fresh_Milk)
  * [Bird Egg](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Bird_Egg)
  * [Cane Sugar](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Cane_Sugar)



  
  


**Honey Crepe**

  * [Courser Bee Honey](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Courser_Bee_Honey)
  * [Cane Sugar](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Cane_Sugar)
  * [Fresh Milk](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fresh_Milk)
  * [Bird Egg](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Bird_Egg)
  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat



  
  


[ **Wildberry** ](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Wildberry) **Crepe**

  * [Wildberry](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Wildberry)
  * [Fresh Milk](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fresh_Milk)
  * Cane Sugar
  * [Bird Egg](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Bird_Egg)
  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat



  
  


**Egg Tart**

  * [Bird Egg](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Bird_Egg)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * Cane Sugar
  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat



  
  


**Egg Pudding**

  * [Bird Egg](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Bird_Egg)
  * [Fresh Milk](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fresh_Milk)
  * Cane Sugar



  
  


**Fried Bananas**

  * [Mighty Bananas](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Mighty_Bananas)
  * Cane Sugar
  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat



  
  


**Hot Buttered** [ **Apple**](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Apple)

  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Apple](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Apple)



  
  


**Honeyed** [ **Apple**](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Apple)

  * [Apple](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Apple)
  * [Courser Bee Honey](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Courser_Bee_Honey)



  
  


**Honeyed Fruits**

  * Any fruit excluding apples
  * [Courser Bee Honey](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Courser_Bee_Honey)



  
  


**Honey Candy**

  * [Courser Bee Honey](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Courser_Bee_Honey)



  
  
  


**Food**

**Ingredients**

  
  


**Monster Soup**

  * [Monster Extract](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Monster_Extract)
  * [Goat Butter](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goat_Butter)
  * [Fresh Milk](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fresh_Milk)
  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat



  
  


**Monster Curry**

  * [Monster Extract](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Monster_Extract)
  * [Goron Spice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Goron_Spice)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)



  
  


**Monster Rice Balls**

  * [Monster Extract](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Monster_Extract)
  * [Hylian Rice](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Hylian_Rice)
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)



  
  


**Monster Stew**

  * [Monster Extract](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Monster_Extract)
  * Any meat
  * Any seafood



  
  


**Monster Cake**

  * [Monster Extract](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Monster_Extract)
  * Cane Sugar
  * Goat Butter
  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat



  
  
  


**Food**

**Ingredients**

  
  


**Dubious Food**

  * Two or more items with effect
  * Monster parts
  * Generally incompatible items



  
  


**Rock-Hard Food**

  * Gems
  * [Wood](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Wood)



  
  


**Sauteed Peppers**

  * [Spicy Pepper](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Spicy_Pepper)



  
  


[ **Fairy** ](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fairy) **Tonic**

  * [Fairy](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fairy)
  * Any gem, animal, or monster part



  
  


**Sauteed Nuts**

  * Any nut



  
  


**Simmered Fruit**

  * Any fruit



  
  


**Warm Milk**

  * [Fresh Milk](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Fresh_Milk)



  
  


**Wheat Bread**

  * [Tabantha](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Tabantha) Wheat
  * [Rock Salt](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Rock_Salt)



  
  


**Steamed Fruit**

  * Any fruit
  * Any vegetable, flower, or herb



  
  


**Fruit and Mushroom Mix**

  * Any fruit
  * Any mushroom



**Copious Simmered Fruit**

  * Four different fruits



  
  


**Glazed Mushrooms**

  * Any mushroom
  * [Courser Bee Honey](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Courser_Bee_Honey)



  
  


**Glazed Veggies**

  * Any vegetable
  * [Courser Bee Honey](https://www.ign.com/wikis/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/Courser_Bee_Honey)




End file.
